Talk:Season 1 filming locations
Washington Mutual You listed the POV shot of Jack driving at the beginning of 2am-3am as being on Oakdale, but I don't recognize it at all. Unless I'm missing something, it looks nothing like the same location to me. --proudhug 23:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah man, I'm not at my main computer at the moment so can't uploada comparison shot. Can you see the washington mutual building appear in the episode tho? I'm fairly sure bits on the street match, but I also think the building has gotta be the same. It reappears in the background of the Cheng rooftop scene in season 6--Acer4666 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No, nothing matches at all. Oakdale is a two-lane two-way street, but the road Jack drives on is a three-lane one-way street. Also, Jack's road curves to the left slightly, but Oakdale doesn't. I did a search for LA Washington Mutual branches and learned that they went bankrupt in 2008. I still found a list of 31 branches, but none of them seemed to match up. Hmph. --proudhug 00:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :You are very right, cheers for spotting that! I actually identified the season 6 location, and was a little hasty in matching up the two buildings. :After a little research, it turns out Washington Mutual became Chase Bank - and as it happens Jack passed a Chase bank when going onto the 134 freeway, turns out it was re-used footage from that scene!--Acer4666 10:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) How? I have a sneaking suspicion this Talk page is going to be filled up with "OMFG how'd you find THAT?!" posts, so I'll start us off. :) I spent several hours yesterday trying to find the Dunlop Plaza entrance, to no avail. I guessed that the curved building behind Jack might be the Westin Bonaventure, but since it's symmetrical on all sides, I couldn't even guess at a direction we were facing. And I didn't even think to check on the other side of the freeway. So how'd you pull it off? --proudhug 15:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Haha a good enough use for the talk page! Well for the tall round building behind Jack with the strips of light on it, I dismissed the US bank tower ages ago. But this morning I took another look and thought it maybe could be that, but that still left me wandering around downtown on street view. Then I noticed that the cream square pattern above the shutters (where the sniper shoots from) kind of looked familiar - they reminded me of the entrance to 21500 Riverside Drive. A quick snoop around there, and hey presto! Also checking out the view of the roads from the rooftop scenes and you can see they must have been done on the tower of the LA center studios.--Acer4666 15:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I think I've put any information I've discovered onto the wiki somewhere - either on my userpage, or on the locations articles themselves. But there may be things I've found and haven't put on - if there's any places you're stuck on or wanna try to tackle together, just let me know! Top on my agenda of S1 places are: ::*The car park in Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am(found, in the same place as what proudhug was congratulating me for above, d'oh!) ::*Avenue 26 (found, see below) ::*the Bauer house (found, see below) ::*lovely panning shot of LA towards Kim and Teri's crashed car at the end of Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm (found) ::*The cafe that Andre and Alexis meet at (there is a sign barely visible as Alexis leaves) ::*And to a lesser extent 23033 Pine Canyon and 1804 Glade.(both now found)--Acer4666 16:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we create a "Findables" list either here on this Talk page, a subpage, or on a userspace. That way we'll have a checklist of locations which are still unknown, but appear to be findable. As for your edit summary comment about IU/OOU, I suggest we keep the names of the headings IU because that's what we're referencing, even though the actual descriptions are OOU. Keep up the great work, and I anticipate we could have a nearly complete archive of 24 filming locations some day! You've already gotten a huge head start on me, but I'm going to be gradually making my way through the series, so I'll be checking your work and trying to fill in the blanks as best I can. The Holy Grail for me would be the Bauer house, but there's so little to go on. I believe IU it's on 10th (Street?) in Santa Monica, but I highly doubt that's where they filmed it. --proudhug 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a good plan, how about a template, that we can stick at the top, so anyone leaving comments won't put them above/below it (just thinking of how the features article templates always seem to survive at the top of talk pages). Then we could edit the template to add/remove unknown findables. I hope that one day we can find the Bauer House - there is a fairly large building that's lit with a kind of purple light at the end of the street when Jack drives away - maybe someone can identify it! (fingers crossed) :I'll try to keep all the headings IU - I just realised that your "Walgreens" heading technically is IU as it's seen on screen! But for stuff like "a street that Dan and Rick drive down", with no visible signage, should we just try to describe the location in-universe as best we can? :Now that the list is starting to come together, what are your thoughts on splitting it up into episodes on different pages? I've been omitting scenes probably shot in studio, but I know you were thinking of including these?--Acer4666 12:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd have to see the template to know what you mean, but it sounds like a good idea. I've been Street Viewing around Santa Monica, looking for the house and the purple-lit building, but so far nothing. I've even gone so far as to try and work out a floor plan of the house so as to identify its shape from above. I think brief scene descriptions for IU headings where we don't have a name for the place works best. And I'm fine with leaving it all on one page for now, until it gets to unruly. I haven't tried to find out, but I wonder how hard it'd be to figure out where the studio sets were located. --12:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha what was the IU source for Santa Monica? I didn't think it was mentioned in the show. I tried a little go around the residential areas near to Van Nuys Boulevard etc, just cos that's near other prominent locations from the pilot were filmed. Also, just seen you once chatted to KC Warnke - if only you'd had a list of locations to ask about haha!--Acer4666 13:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't find a direct IU source for the house being in Santa Monica, but the Fox.com profiles listed it as Jack and Kim's birthplace, and Kim's school as Santa Monica High, and Teri having worked at the Santa Monica Gallery. A lot of the homes in Santa Monica do kind of look similar to the Bauer house. And the CTU filming location is pretty close to Santa Monica, so it's not too much of a stretch for them to have filmed outside of the Valley. And not that this means anything at all, but it did only take Jack five minutes to drive to CTU from his house! Oh and you have no idea how much I'm kicking myself about having spoken to KC Warnke. This was long before I became interested in filming locations, so it's pretty ironic that I had little to say about his specific job on the show, and right now there's no one else I'd rather talk to about their job! I'm wondering how difficult it would be to contact KC or some of the other locations crew, much like how we've gotten some info from stunt guys recently. --proudhug 19:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, right, thought I had to share this - I e-mailed someone at LA center studios asking if they would mind me showing them some screenshots and they could tell me whether or not they were shot at their practical locations area. They told me that they could not share any information about specific shoots with the public, as it was top secret information. Being the cheeky shit that I am, I then e-mailed the "sales team" a picture of the Nordhoff garage saying I was making a film and wanted a similar parking garage. 2 minutes later, "actually that is a photo of our garage! who would have thought? let me know your dates and let's make this work for you!". :So in answer to your question, we probably can e-mail locations people, but we've gotta be a little more crafty than our usual approach :P--Acer4666 21:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::How did it happen further Acer? You're not going to make a movie now, aren't you Acer? :D --Station7 00:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I'll manage to make the film, no! I dunno how long I can string the guy along, cos I kind of wanna ask if the interior of 2350 dunlop was filmed there too :P (I'm fairly sure it was) :About identifying other studio locations - on Carlos Barbosa's page it says that the CTU set was built at a sound stage in Woodland Hills (dunno where that info came from). But given the large amount of stuff that takes place on the streets of woodland hills, I'd say it makes sense that their "centre of operations" was around there. Also, if you check out 24: Exposed (part 2, around 35-36 mins) on the S2 DVD there is a shot outside one of their studios, with people playing basketball and the Trillium Towers in the distance, which may help pinpoint the location of the studio there. :Also, I have e-mailed Carlos Barbosa about the location of the Bauer house. A little bit of long shot, but he may remember a rough location! I think we should probably co-ordinate if we e-mail people to avoid bombarding them with e-mails all at the same time.--Acer4666 10:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, Carlos Barbosa is an absolute dude! He told me that the Bauer house has been majorly renovated so isn't recognisable, and also the owners want to keep the exact address secret (which I kind of expected). But he said to give me a clue it's in Encino, South of Ventura Boulevard and West of the 405. Once I get the time I'll wander street view looking for that purple-lit building, but I thought I'd stick it on here in case anyone beats me to it. What a nice guy!--Acer4666 13:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Right I think I've got it - 4701 Rubio Avenue? I'm not totally sure, because it must have been pretty much re-built or something, along with the wall on the other side of the street, but the citibank on Ventura Boulevard fits as the purple lit building, along with a few other minor details on the road. Dunno what anyone thinks? Also how does anyone feel about putting the specific address on the wiki, given that the owners requested it be kept confidential, and I don't wanna get Carlos Barbosa into trouble or anything, I dunno?--Acer4666 18:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did found 2 ways with that name is LA. Which one do you mean? --Station7 19:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::The one in Encino (zip code 91436) The house is actually on Greenleaf Street, just off Rubio--Acer4666 19:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Funny, I was just looking at that very same house, thinking that might be it! However, that's not the house. Well, sort of. This may in fact be the exterior establishing shot from 12:03:23 (which I long-ago suspected is a different house from the rest of the exterior and interior filming). The chimney is similar and it seems like the windows/door have been closed off on that side of the house. However, on 24, it appears to have more of a lawn in front (including two trees and no sidewalk) that would extend past where the road actually is if that's that house, so this may not be the right one. Regardless, I've conclusively determined that, aside from the establishing shot, the Bauer house is actually located at 4620 Rubio Avenue. Yes, the gigantic one-storey house with the tennis court in the back yard (recently turned into a pool, it seems). The shape of the house matches the floor plan I worked out from watching the episodes. Also, when Jack pulls out of his driveway, you can see a diamond-shaped sign on the left side of the road, with a little structure next to it. This matches perfectly with the "Not a through street" sign next to a small mailbox, located on the west side of Rubio. And on the right side of the road, you can see the telephone pole and lamp post that are there in real life, plus one driveway and (faintly) the entrance to Greenleaf Street. Because everything matches up, I'm 100% convinced this is the house. Woohoo! --proudhug 20:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : And I went ahead and added it. There are tons of listings online for movie locations, including private homes. I think part of the price of agreeing to have your house used as a filming location, is knowing that this information may become public knowledge. If you think it's an issue, we can put a notice at the top of the page advising readers that some of these locations are private property and are to be treated with respect. --proudhug 20:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome, good logic! That size of the place does explain the v confusing layout, especially when it reappears in the later episodes (I'm fairly sure its the same location, tho I think they do a little cheat with the front door being next to the kitchen). I don't suppose you put your little floor plan of the house into a digital e-mailable form did you :P? Just I tried to do a similar thing, I thought it might be interesting to compare notes. ::Also, I don't think that establishing shot is the house on greenleaf street - the little brick wall in the est. shot isn't there, and the chimney brickwork is different and stuff, I think that shot could have been done literally anywhere, cos there's nothing to go off. But still, I'm glad we managed to find the Holy Grail!--Acer4666 21:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : It's definitely the same location from 5pm-7pm that was in the pilot, but 7pm-8pm was filmed later on with a different director than the previous two, so they just used a wooden fence somewhere for the beginning of the episode, rather than go back to the house, it seems. Since it's a real house, they couldn't "cheat" a kitchen door. You just don't see that corner of the room in the pilot (it's the corner that Teri's facing). My floor plan is just sketched on an envelope right now, but I can try to do a digital one for you if you like. --proudhug 23:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah no, I didn't mean that door - you actually do see that in the pilot very briefly, through into the darkened living room that Teri is almost shot in later. ::What I meant was, when Teri and Phil approach the door where the alarm is, you see into the house and round the corner from the alarm is some comfy seats and a lamp. Then they go round the corner and they're suddenly in the kitchen, which I thiiink is somewhere else in the house as the comfy seats are nowhere to be seen! ::No need to make a special effort with the floor plan - mine's scribbled on the back of a payslip, but I guess we've roughly got the same thing :)--Acer4666 23:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Shorter headings Just wondering if I could shorten the headings to just "1:00pm-2:00pm" without the "Day 1:" prefix, as the whole page is about season 1 so the extra clarifier doesn't seem necessary?--Acer4666 13:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I guess that was a no-brainer. Good catch. --proudhug 00:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 4:00am-5:00am Hey Acer, do you have any clue where the parked car with Alan York's body is located in 4pm-5pm? It's clearly an industrial area with a very distinctive structure to the right of the car. I'll continue looking, but just wanted to know if you noticed any clues I haven't. --proudhug 03:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nah man, I'm afraid I've been trying to work it out for ages. You can see the lights of a street beyond the wasteland place next to the road, so it can't be that big. I dunno if it's like a contruction site that's all been built now though. But no, no clues really--Acer4666 10:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :And PS it's not filmed on the real Avenue 26, which is indeed located just off San Fernando Road - but I like how the geography is a little more real in the first few episodes!--Acer4666 13:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, how did you verify the location of the Van Nuys precinct building? The slanted mirrored windows at the entrance kind of look the same, but otherwise, I can't find anything recognizable. --proudhug 15:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :For me it was mainly the satellite footage of the car park when Jack leads Penticoff into the car. If you look along the top you can see the North side of the building (slanted mirror windows) and the car park, which has changed a bit, has the same basic shape. Also the building appeared several other times through 24 (Ferragamo's office, district, etc). So I guess it's not 100% verified, but I feel pretty sure--Acer4666 16:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :In fact that shot of district that I linked to shows what that side of the building looked like back in 2003 (no big palm trees etc) and I think the patches of greenery and the shape of the building match the satellite footage of Jack and Penticoff leaving perfectly--Acer4666 17:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool, thanks. I'll check it out when I get around to scoping out those other episodes. I was just looking at the historical satellite imagery on Google Earth and couldn't find any landscaping that seemed to match the Jack/Penticoff footage, other than the slanted windows. --proudhug 17:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I haven't got google earth historical thing. Did it have imagery for the right time period (late 2001ish)?--Acer4666 18:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :And is it free to download? I'd love to look at historical stuff of that area of woodland hills, because so much was filmed there but it's all changed now--Acer4666 18:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Google Earth is free and the latest version has a tab with older satellite images. The shot I was comparing it to was from April 2002, but the previous one is from 1994, in which the landscape looks identical. Things didn't start to change until 2004 when the building to the east was torn down. --proudhug 19:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah cheers for the tip. I've checked the old satellite photos and they're too blurred to make out any of the car park. But going off the current google maps satellite image, I think the building is pretty identical, there's a comparison thing here. Although the car park has changed, we know for a fact the grassy patch with the palm trees wasn't there (thanks to the district shot) and the gate that Jack and Penticoff walk through was presumably demolished along with the building it was next to--Acer4666 23:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you totally sold me. It's definitely the same building. I think I was looking at it at the wrong angle. Thanks a lot! --proudhug 23:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! And to answer your question from the first post, check out around 6907 Deering Avenue near Canoga Avenue. I can't check the show atm to match up the specific location, but I'm sure Avneue 26 is on that street. Check it out if you get to it before me--Acer4666 11:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You are truly my hero. Great work! :) --proudhug 01:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oil field Acer, did you have any luck finding the exact location where Jack shoots Nina? I just spent an hour searching the entire area and haven't found it yet. It's clearly at a very high elevation, but I don't know how much the landscape of an oil field changes over ten years. --proudhug 03:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, I never did manage to find it. I dno if the big pumps would get moved around or not? But I couldn't find the right configuration of them that matched the episode. I'm sure it is around there though, the yellow railings are the same and it's near to the Kenneth Hahn area which was also used on that episode. I'll have another look soon and see what I can see.--Acer4666 10:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I've found it proudhug, but it's quite hard to explain. The landscape has changed quite a bit - crucially, the big pump that he shoots Nina right next to has now gone. There's a big round tank in the background, and it's kind of slap bang in the middle of the field, I've illustrated where with a wide shot here. Then if you zoom in, I've compared a shot from the show with the google maps imagery here. I checked on the historical imagery on google earth, and there did used to be a pump in that location on the hill, which is now gone. Also, the scenery to the east of the area, seen when Jack drives away, has completely changed now, but looking at the historical imagery it does match up to the show (even the collection of white trucks parked down the hill). ::I have absolutely no idea how to explain that for this article, but I'm pretty sure that's where it is. The other thing is, the shot of Jack and Nina driving towards the crossroads where she almost crashes. I'm sure that's from around the oil field area, but can't seem to locate that bend in the road.--Acer4666 21:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Facelift I've had a play around to try to make this page look a bit nicer, as well as making it easier for casual visitors to verify the info for themselves. I've done a sandbox version on my userspace here (edit - test page now deleted, changes implemented), for the first episode. I've done a nicer looking table of contents, changed each location to a h3 heading, added pics, and links to the filming location on google maps. I don't know if some or all of these changes are acceptable - does anyone have any thoughts? If not I'll change this mainspace article and continue for all the episodes.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :You got my vote. --Station7 20:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like it station7 - I decided to be bold and change it. If there are any objections we can always revert or remove some bits--Acer4666 (talk) 12:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it's great. It really looks like I'm in 24 myself ;) --Station7 16:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Moved from userspace talk page: Unknown locations Bauer house establishing shot Episode 1: The very first establishing shot of the Bauer household. Parking garage Episode 2: The parking lot that David Palmer walks through when exiting his hotel. This is the same as St. Mark's parking lot in episode 6. Deleted scene in hotel room Episode 4: there was a deleted scene of Carl Webb waking someone up in his hotel room to threaten him. This really looks like a real hotel room - possibly the Warner Center Marriott. Payphone Episode 5: Jack breaks out a suspect from jail and returns to "18166 San Fernando Road" where he listens into a call on a payphone. Possibly at Lacy St studios or fake-wall backlot. Road Episode 5: Dan and Rick are driving down a residential road. Parking garage car park]] Episode 6: The parking lot of St. Mark's, same as the Palmer hotel parking lot from episode 2. Road Episode 7: A road that Jack and Nina drive along, on the way to the oil pumps. Andre on phone Episode 14: When Andre Drazen speaks on the phone in episode 14, he's standing by a busy road with a bridge over it. Joseph Hodges said this was probably around the Studio City area with the freeway in the background. Bus stop Episode 13: After the rescue of Jack's family in episode 13, Rick Allen escapes and gets on a bus. Do you possibly know where the bus stop was filmed? Andre driving Episode 18: Andre drives down a residential street. Highway Episode 19: Jack and George drive down a highway to get to Saugus. Bauer house back alley Episode 20: The Bauer house scenes were shot at a house in Encino in episodes 18 & 19, but in episode 20 just the rear is seen with fences and a shutter door. Was this built outside the Woodland Hills soundstage just for this little scene? Nikola's restaurant Episode 22: Establishing shot of Nikola's Delights. Joseph Hodges thought it may have been the parking lot fake walls but wasn't sure, looks more like a real alley though. Docks Episode 24: After Jack has raided the docks in San Pedro, there's a small scene of him by an ambulance talking to the harbour master. It looks like possibly it was mocked up - was this done on the soundstage, or maybe out in the car park?